You Da One
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Cece and Gunther are flirting all the time and the chemistry has been building between them. When Cece found out that Gunther was single, she had an idea and went for it,considering her love for Gunther. She records it and let's say that he's watching. Inspired in Victoria Justice's 'All I Want Is Everything' but with 'You Da One' by Rihanna.


Cece and Rocky were sitting at the doorsteps of their building eating some ice-cream. Was a hot day. Cece had a tank top on with her jacket around her waist. Rocky was using a dress and was with her hair in a messy bun. Rocky saw Gunther and Tinka walking to them and nudged Cece. Cece looked at Gunther and started checking him out, while Rocky was impatiently knowing why they were there. When Tinka and Gunther stopped in front of them, Rocky impatiently looked at Tinka.

"Hello,Rocky. Hello Cece." Tinka greeted the girls.

"Rocky and Cece? Why you guys didn't call us Baybees like always?" Rocky asked. Cece was quiet; still checking Gunther out.

"Because me and Gunther have our special baybees." Tinka answered her smiling. Gunther was quietly checking Cece out,just as Cece.

"So,why are you here?" Rocky asked.

Cece was still looking at Gunther from down to the top, but she her eyes stopped by blue and hypnotizing eyes. Gunther and Cece just stared at each other's eyes. Gunther gave her a naughty smile and she smiled at him.

"I came here to ask..Well,ask if you know where your brother is." Tinka said/asked her.

"Well,he's at Crusty's,isn't he, Cece?" Rocky asked Cece. Cece was still looking at Gunther, Gunther also. Tinka elbowed Gunther and he came into reality again. Cece blinked a few times and came back into reality.

"Yeah...Uh,yeah,Rocky. He's at Crusty's." Cece said, not sure if she was saying the right thing.

Tinka looked at Cece and Gunther weirdly and grabbed Gunther's arm. "I think it's time for me and Gunther go Crusty's. Let's go,Gunther." She pulled Gunther's arm,but he stayed looking at Cece. "Gunther!" Tinka yelled and Gunther almost fell.

"Yeah,let's go." He said and they walked away.

* * *

"You were flirting. Again. It's the third time this week. Why you guys don't go out someday?" Rocky commented.

"Nah, we're just like that..I don't know." She said taking a bit of her ice cream.

Rocky laughed. "Oh come on. You guys have chemistry. And you like him. You should tell him."

"No,no. First of all, that's wrong. He has a girlfriend!"

"Okay...But you could tell him." Cece glared Rocky. "EVEN if he has a girlfriend." Rocky continued.

"I'll think about it."

Rocky shrugged and gave up.

* * *

After three hours talking, Cece waved a bye to Rocky and climbed to her apartment. She entered in her Facebook account and visited Gunther's profile and her jaw dropped as she saw 'Single' in Gunther's relationships profile. She smiled to herself and texted Rocky.

**From: Cece**

**To: Rocky**

Just saw that Gunther's totally single! What do I do?

**From: Rocky**

**To: Cece**

Go get him,girl!

Cece quickly turned her phone off and thought a little. Then she called Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Dina and Flynn,who was now 12 to meet her. She told them what was going on and they started to write 'Here' with arrows. Cece then, turned her cellphone camera on and pressed 'Rec' then 'Send'. All that she was doing was being transmitted to Gunther's phone exactly in the same time. She started to sing. (Music: italic and bold)

**_You da one that I dream about all day_**

**_You da one that I think about always_**

**_You are da one so I make sure I behave_**

**_My love is your love, your love is my love_**

* * *

Cece started to walk around the city, recording her and her friends. She recorded where they were, who was there and continued singing.

* * *

**_Baby I, love you I, need you here_**

**_Give me all the time_**

**_Baby we meant to be_**

**_You got me, smiling all the time_**

_**Cause you know how to give me that  
**_

_**You know how to pull me back**_

_**When I go runnin', runnin'**_

_**Tryin' to get away from loving ya**_

_**You know how to love me hard**_

_**I won't lie, I'm falling hard**_

_**Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin' wrong with that**_

* * *

Cece then recorded her friends and even herself pasting the papers on the streets. Cece kissed the camera and laughed with her friends when they whistled.

* * *

_**You da one that I dream about all day**_

_**You da one that I think about always**_

_**You are da one so I make sure I behave**_

_**My love is your love, your love is my love**_

_**You da one that I dream about all day  
**_

_**You da one that I think about always  
**_

_**You are da one so I make sure I behave  
**_

_**My love is your love, your love is mine**_

_**Baby come, love me now, hold me now  
**_

_**Make me come alive  
**_

_**You got the sweetest touch  
**_

_**I'm so happy, you came in my life**_

_**Cause you know how to give me that  
**_

_**You know how to pull me back  
**_

_**When I go runnin', runnin'  
**_

_**Tryin' to get away from loving ya**_

_**You know how to love me hard  
**_

_**I won't lie, I'm falling hard  
**_

_**Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin' wrong with that**_

You da one that I dream about all day

_**You da one that I think about always  
**_

_**You are da one so I make sure I behave  
**_

_**My love is your love, your love is my love**_

You da one that I dream about all day

_**You da one that I think about always  
**_

_**You are da one so I make sure I behave  
**_

_**My love is your love, your love is mine**_

_**And yes I'm kinda crazy,  
**_

_**That's what happens baby,  
**_

_**When you put it down  
**_

_**You should've give it to me  
**_

_**Good like that,  
**_

_**Should've love me like that,  
**_

_**Had me yellin' like that  
**_

_**Didn't know you would've had me coming back**_

_**You da one that I'm feeling  
**_

_**You da one that I'm loving  
**_

_**Ain't no other, that's like you  
**_

_**No there's just one, one, one  
**_

_**No baby just one, one  
**_

_**I bet you wanna know**_

_**You da one that I dream about all day**_

_**You da one that I think about always  
**_

_**You are da one so I make sure I behave  
**_

_**My love is your love, your love is my love**_

_**You da one that I dream about all day  
**_

_**You da one that I think about always  
**_

_**You are da one so I make sure I behave  
**_

_**My love is your love, your love is mine  
**_

* * *

While they were recording it, Gunther was watching everything. Gunther looked at Tinka and she nodded. He hugged her and started walking through the streets, following where the video on his phone was going. Following Cece, following his heart. Video Cece said:

"Find me."

He smiled to himself and started walking again.

* * *

Cece had already stopped recording, and was getting dressed in a special place. She was wearing a red dress and red heels. Her hair had an gold bow. Rocky and Dina wished Cece good luck and walked to their house with the guys. Cece was waiting for Gunther, when she saw a blond guy enter the house. He looked at her. She looked gorgeous. He got closer to her and they started dancing. He had his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck.

He smiled. "I'm all sweaty."

"I don't care." She said.

"Why did you do all of this?" He asked her.

"Didn't the music say anything?" She joked. "I love you." She continued.

"I love you too, Cece."

And they danced all night.


End file.
